


akechi goro's no good very bad valentine's day

by luckiecharms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Let Akechi Goro Say Fuck, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, akechi goro can not cook, akechi goro is a dramatic bitch, copious amounts of shuake and anngoro platonic shenaniganry, helLO rarepair nation i SEE YOU, just domestic nonsense, no caps ive never seen a capital letter in my life, this is just a fact of law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiecharms/pseuds/luckiecharms
Summary: goro just wants to do something nice for his boyfriend for valentine's day. unfortunately, things have never really panned out in his favor.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji (mentioned), Kurusu Akura/Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji (mentioned), Persona 5 Protagonist/Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji (mentioned), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	akechi goro's no good very bad valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day to ME babey! i am HERE with my rarepair nonsense and i cannot be stopped!
> 
> also, big thank to my friend maya for looking over this for me! i will give you my left kidney and both kneecaps if u so desired it.

february 14th.

valentine's day.

goro has never celebrated the holiday himself. he had never had anyone to celebrate it with, nor the time, and it usually passed as just another day, with the exception of the excess of letters from hopeless fans that had been exceptionally plentiful on the holiday for several years in the past. 

this was the first year he would actually be celebrating it, although he had been in a relationship for a few years at this point. sure, he and yuuki would exchange (usually store bought) chocolates and, if their schedules and energy levels permitted it, watch a movie in bed, but goro had... never actively done something for the holiday.

he decided to change that, this year. so, sometime mid-january, he had enlisted the help of ren to give him some cooking lessons, and that leads to his current situation.

february 14th. he had asked for the day off, and now he's standing in the kitchen of the small two bedroom apartment he shares with his boyfriend. partially panicking, because as great as ren's instruction has been, he is still.... less than confident in his cooking skills.

**> messaging: attic trash**

birdbrain: Ren I cannot do this. I Cannot.

attic trash: consider: yes u can

attic trash: dont tell me all those cooking lessons were a waste i will be Disappoint

birdbrain: Ugh.

attic trash: have you figured out ehat youre gonna make

birdbrain: No! Because I am going to royally fuck up anything i attempt to make.

attic trash: ooh he said the fuck word

birdbrain: I am going to block you.

attic trash: YOU WOILDNT

**_you will no longer receive messages from this user_ **

goro sighs, pocketing his phone. he'll unblock his unhelpful friend later, but right now he has bigger problems to deal with. such as the fact that he really didn't think this through and should have settled for... anything else. but he pushes up the sleeves of his sweater nonetheless, and begins to work. the recipe he's using- one for pancakes, since both he and his boyfriend both have a notorious sweet tooth and love for having breakfast for dinner- doesn't look too hard. he should be able to do this!

-

he could not do this. this was turning out horribly. he had ruined three pancakes already trying to make them heart shaped. he's trying to make a fourth now, but it is also turning out just as bad as the others and he kind of wants to cry now. 

he tries to flip the pancake. it breaks in half, and the vague heart shape is now in half. what an accurate representation of how he's feeling right now. he's going to call ann, because she is very helpful. unlike ren.

_"goro, i'm in the middle of getting ready for a date, what do you want?"_ ann greets, complaining even though she was the one who picked up the phone in the first place. 

"you didn't have to pick up the phone." he retorts, phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder as he whisks the pancake batter. he had made a few adjustments, wanted to see if those helped any. such as more everything else so it wasn't more chocolate chips than actual pancake batter. "i'm suffering here ann. nothing is turning out right and i've destroyed three pancakes and i'm beginning to think heart-shaped pancakes are not my strong suit."

_"then don't make them heart-shaped? damn goro you really just called to complain about fucking pancakes?"_

"you've called for less."

there's sputtering from the other end of the line, and then ann indignantly replies, _"maybe so! but anyways ren is laughing at you and wants me to tell you to unblock him."_

"tell ren he can eat my left asscheek. he's not helping at all and so he will remain blocked until i see necessary reason to unblock him."

_"damn, you want me to tell him exactly that?"_

"that is what i said, yes."

ann laughs, because of course she does, and goes quiet for a few moments while she passes the message along. goro occupies himself with trying, once again, to make a heart shaped pancake, because he is not giving up on this concept no matter what ann says. then the woman in question snorts, and his attention is drawn back to the conversation at hand.

_"he says he would, but his significant others wouldn't approve. ryuji 'nd haru echoed his sentiments. your asscheek remains uneaten for another day."_

"a shame."

_"i know, right?"_ there's a shuffling accompanying her words, and the sound of something falling. _"fuck. anyways, as fun as it is listening to your cooking woes, shiho wants to call and my obligations to her are more important than our entire friendship so i'm hanging up on you. bye."_

she doesn't even give goro the time to say goodbye back before hanging up, and he sighs in acceptance of his fate... only to realize moments later that something was burning.

"fuck!" 

he scrambles to turn off the stove, but it's too late- the pancake is burnt to hell and inedible. yet another failure, and he tosses that one in the trash as well. this is turning out horrible. maybe he should stop focusing on making them heart shaped, and actually pay attention to them this time. maybe if he tried to make just regular pancakes...

...he would still fail miserably. he tried to make another, just a regular pancake with no special shape, and it _burnt_. maybe he wasn’t paying enough attention? he should try again.

so he does. he tries again, and again, until he’s out of batter and he has a small stack of just absolutely terrible pancakes and five seconds from crying. he has one pancake left, currently cooking on the pan, and he’s holding the spatula in his left hand like if he let it go everything would be ruined.

he flips the pancake.

it’s burnt.

he almost starts crying then and there. he’s so absolutely _terrible_ at this. checking the time, he realizes that yuuki is going to be home any moment now, and there’s absolutely no time to try and salvage _any_ of this. and that’s when the dam breaks.

he slides to the floor, frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks. the stove is still on, but he doesn’t care about that anymore- he’s too busy crying over the failed dinner attempt. he should have just ordered takeout or something, or taken yuuki out to dinner. he should have never tried to cook. he just ended up wasting a bunch of time, and now he doesn’t even have a gift for yuuki because _this_ was supposed to be his gift to yuuki.

he hears the apartment door open and that’s just fucking peachy, because now yuuki is here and he’s crying on the floor with the evidence of his failures on the counter above him.

“goro?” he hears, and he buries his face in his hands as he hears footsteps in his direction. the footsteps get closer, then stop, and when he finally raises his head yuuki is pulling him into his arms as goro sniffles.

“oh, honey, what’s wrong?” the darker haired boy asks as goro buries his face in his shoulder, automatically wrapping his arms around him. he doesn’t say anything at first, just focusing on getting the tears out of his system, and then when he’s feeling confident he isn’t going to start crying again he begins to explain.

“i wanted to make something nice for dinner... and i know you like pancakes too, so i thought i could make some pancakes for dinner to celebrate valentine’s day and surprise you. but i ruined all of them and now there’s no pancakes and we don’t have dinner and i don’t have a gift for you and everything is ruined.”

there’s a silence from his boyfriend, and goro’s afraid he’s going to laugh at him, but as he pulls himself away from his shoulder he instead sees yuuki smiling softly at him. 

“that’s so sweet of you, goro.” he says, causing the brunet to blush as he mumbles in reply.

“but i ruined everything...”

“i wouldn’t say that... sure, you burnt the pancakes, but i wouldn’t say you ruined everything... you’re being unnecessarily dramatic. either way, i think the gesture was incredibly sweet no matter how it turned out.”

“yuuki...”

“come on, let’s clean all of this up. then we can order takeout and watch a movie... how does that sound?”

even as he asks the question he pulls away from goro, standing up and holding his hands out to goro. he takes them, letting himself be pulled up to his feet, and the two proceed to clean up the mess goro hadn’t even realized he made in his cooking attempts.

“you left the stove on.” yuuki tells him, turning it off, as he wipes down the counters. his ears turn a bit pink.

“oh... i did? oops...”

“you were really stressed about this, huh?”

“yeah, i...” the blush grows, and he refuses to meet brown eyes as he finds a spot on the counter particularly interesting. “i wanted to do something special for you this year... i wanted it to be perfect.”

then there are arms wrapping around his waist, and yuuki presses a kiss to his cheek.

“you’re so sweet... how did i get so lucky?”

“if i recall,” goro replies, “you bumped into me and made me spill my coffee and wouldn’t stop apologizing until you got me a new one, and then when you finally realized who i was, strong armed me into debating with you about the phantom thieves. and the rest, so they say, was history.”

that seems to surprise the other, who probably wasn’t expecting an actual answer.

“wait, how do you even remember that?”

“it was a memorable experience. the only other person i really remember my first meeting with is, well, ren, but he’s not quite as cute as you.”

now it’s yuuki’s turn to blush, and he lightly wacks the brunet’s arm while he laughs.

“goro!”

“it’s simply the truth, love. now- if we’re done in here, can we get that takeout? i think sushi sounds nice...”

“such expensive tastes... i think we can afford that, though. go pick out the movie while i make the call?”  
  
goro practically beams, unwrapping his boyfriend’s arms from around him so he can go to the living room to pick the movie. yuuki is already pulling out his phone when he leaves the room, and goro has faith in him to remember his usual order. so he settles on the loveseat, remote in hand, taking up the entire thing pretty much, and chooses a movie while he waits. 

yuuki comes in minutes later, also settling himself on the loveseat and in goro’s waiting arms. 

“don’t do that,” he whines as goro circles his arms around him, though it’s a weak, not even half-hearted argument at best. “i’m gonna get comfy and then when the food gets here i’m not gonna want to get up.”

“shame.” is the reply, and yuuki has to resign himself to his fate because goro isn’t letting go until he has to. at least he has the mercy to not start the movie yet, because when that’s started neither of them will want to move until it’s over. it always happens.

so they just sit there for a bit, enjoying each others’ company until there’s a knock on the door and yuuki has to get up to get the food with a sigh. he returns soon enough though with the food, and goro sits up so he can receive his.

“i got your favorite,” he announces, and at the risk of sounding stupidly dramatic, goro feels like he’s fallen in love all over again.

he starts the movie once yuuki sits down, and they eat. and then when they’re done with that, the trash is left to be cleaned up by one of them later on the coffee table, and they continue their movie with goro’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend. ann would call them disgustingly domestic, as much as she does not have the right to speak since she and shiho are just as bad. 

yuuki falls asleep in his arms a good three-quarters of the way through the movie, and goro turns it off soon after that, finding it hard to keep his eyes open himself. he knows he’s regret it in the morning, falling asleep like this and not in bed, but... for once, he can’t find it in him to care.

“happy valentine’s day,” he whispers, even as he knows yuuki probably is too deep asleep to hear this. “i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it may be 12 am cst 4.15 when im posting this but it's still valentine's day somewhere so this still counts. it's fine.
> 
> i spent so much time on this, god. never let me decide to write something for a holiday the day before the holiday bc i am now tired as FUCK at the time of posting bc i wrote this in less than 24 hours. please leave comments and kudos i am begging you. thank u.


End file.
